Problem: $f(t) = 3t$ $h(n) = -2n^{2}-7n+4(f(n))$ $ h(f(4)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(4) = (3)(4)$ $f(4) = 12$ Now we know that $f(4) = 12$ . Let's solve for $h(f(4))$ , which is $h(12)$ $h(12) = -2(12^{2})+(-7)(12)+4(f(12))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(12)$ $f(12) = (3)(12)$ $f(12) = 36$ That means $h(12) = -2(12^{2})+(-7)(12)+(4)(36)$ $h(12) = -228$